Senses
by Elysium
Summary: Collection of NarutoHanabi drabbles. Short stories. Whatever. :3 Currently just friendship stuff at the moment...
1. Taste of Heaven

* * *

**SENSES  
  
TASTE OF HEAVEN**  
  
By Elysium/Coca-Cola  
(pick one, both are the same person)

Disclaimers:  
Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto was good at, it was being by himself.  
  
The day of the graduation, and he was the only one who had failed.  
  
Life sucked. A lot.  
  
It wasn't fair that his worse skill was picked. _Bunshin no Jutsu_, of all things. Everyone was against him. They always were. Even Iruka-sensei.  
  
"... Well, that's good..."  
  
"... can't have _him_ becoming a shinobi..."  
  
He could hear the women across the gossiping about him. Stupid adults. Pulling the goggles on his head to hide his slowly forming tears, he prepared to make his way home.  
  
Someone was tugging on his sleeve. Eh? He looked down to see a little girl with long black hair dressed in a simple dark violet yukata with a black sash. What caught his attention was her eyes; they were like that girl in his class (former class, he told himself). The quiet girl with the pale white eyes, which looked like they were staring at you always. Or at least, that's what it felt like. A member of the Hyuuga clan. This little kid must be the younger sister or something of Hyuuga Hinata.  
  
The girl had zero expression on her face which unnerved him just a little. He wasn't scared at all. Just staring at him. But not like Hinata. This staring was more focused. He couldn't tell what she was thinking by coming here next to him. He sighed, and tried to shoo her away before as gently as possible before she got him in even more problems with the adults.  
  
"You'd better not stay around me, whoever you are. I'm bad news. You'd just get yourself in trouble."  
  
"So?" she replied quietly. Her voice told her age a bit. Naruto would have estimated her age to be probably around seven or eight years old.  
  
"_So_? Didn't you hear me? I don't wanna get you in trouble with the adults! They look at me weird enough as it is!"  
  
Tilting her head in mild confusion, she drew something out of her sash on her waist and dropped it in his hands. Silvery-paper wrapping with some kanji on it written in indigo. Heaven. That was what the brand name said. Naruto had seen this before in town. Quite a expensive piece of candy. He blinked and looked at the small girl in confusion, eyebrows furrowing inwards.  
  
"'Kaa-sama says these can make people smile," the girl explained, as she reached over and closed his hands around the candy. Her fingers were slightly cold, but moved with a grace beyond her years. "She gives them to the servants at home and they smile back. Aren't you going to smile?"  
  
He didn't quite know what to say. Her mother sounded like a nutjob. "What? How's a piece of chocolate gonna cheer me up?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I don't know either. 'Kaa-sama keeps giving me them and I don't even like chocolate. If it doesn't cheer me up, maybe it will work for you." With that said, she walked off back into the crowd of people before he could either berate her or thank her.  
  
_Odd kid_, Naruto murmured, as he left his swing, and jumped over the wall into the near empty street. Opening the wrapper carefully, he gazed at the chocolate within, before popping it into his mouth, and letting it dissolve.  
  
It was a small taste of heaven. Just as good as it's reputation said.  
  
Feeling just a little better, Naruto wandered down the street. Maybe he'd meet the little strange girl again, and he could buy her something as thanks. But if she was a Hyuuga girl, what would she have need for? Rich girls have all they need.  
  
Regardless, the image of the stern-faced little girl in a yukata with a piece of candy held in her hands offering it to him stuck in his mind. Someone who didn't care at all. Hrm.  
  
He put the wrapper into a inside pocket in his jacket, where it would be safe. It would go into the small tin box under his bed, under the floorboard, where all his treasures in the world were stored. His purse Gama-chan (who the hell cared if only girls used purses?), some marbles, a silver whistle, the original brown leather strap for his goggles, now broken in two, a strange feather from a weird bird, several chopsticks from Ichiraku Ramen, a photo of himself and three other troublemakers of his former class, and now, this simple silver sweet wrapper, once he got home.  
  
His decision made, he started to head home.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
He turned back. "Mizuki-sensei...?"

* * *

Notes: In case you haven't guessed, girl is Hyuuga Hanabi. Nobody has ever done Naruto/Hanabi interaction... well, kinda, so I figured I would give it a shot. It's not much, so... :3  



	2. Exchange of Selves

* * *

**SENSES  
  
EXCHANGE OF SELVES**  
  
By Elysium/Coca-Cola (pick any)

Disclaimers:  
Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It was a day that Naruto would remember. Well, this moment of waking up.  
  
The second day after the day when Iruka-sensei had told him to close his eyes, and when he opened them, there was a Konoha head protector on his forehead, tied at the back.  
  
The symbol of a genin.  
  
And it was the day of ceremony. The day when he would be fully recognised as a genin of Konoha!  
  
With that, he did the morning rituals, and like Iruka-sensei had told him, drank his daily morning glass of milk (which tasted weird). He'd been told that it had calcium which was necessary for growing bones. Naruto was touchy about his height, and so vigoriously drank milk every morning, afternoon, and evening.  
  
Afterwards, in the midst of adjusting his goggles on his head, his eyes dropped to the head protector resting on the dresser.  
  
Hrm. Loosening the straps, he slipped the goggles down onto his neck and reached for the navy blue cloth and metal.  
  
A minute later, Naruto stepped out of his apartment with his head proudly displaying his status as a new genin.  
  
On the way to the ninja academy, he stopped suddenly.  
  
She was there. The odd little Hyuuga kid, only now, she was wearing a crisp clean black shirt and loose baggy equally black knee-length shorts. Pretty much all of her skin apart from her head and hands were covered in standard netting clothing. She had a satchel, presumably with books and such. He remembered all the textbook knowledge they were meant to learn.  
  
What caught his attention was the white wrapping around her right thigh. It was something most of the kids in the ninja academy did, as a imitation of the ninja in the village. Which probably meant that she did attend said place.  
  
It was early morning, and ceremony was scheduled for later anyway, so he didn't really have to rush at all. This would probably be a good opportunity to thank her or something.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She turned around, white eyes unblinking. Her shoulders had seemed tense, and he noted that she seemed to relax upon seeing his presence.  
  
"Oh. It's just you."  
  
He didn't know if he should have felt insulted by that. In fact, he did. Who was this brat to dismiss him as a threat?  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
She shook her head, and waited for him to catch up. As they walked and talked (well, mostly he talked and she either listened or ignored him, he couldn't tell), she inquired about his head protector.  
  
"I guess you passed after all."  
  
"Well, it's a long story," he started off, eager to tell the story, but hesistant due to what he had learnt that night about the truth of why all the adults looked at him so coldly.  
  
"I already know."  
  
"... What?"  
  
Naruto started to panic. What did she mean by that? She learnt that he was the carrier of the Nine-Tails Fox?! Oh CRAP!  
  
"It was the chocolate. 'Kaa-sama was right after all. It made you smile." The girl said all this with a straight face, before frowning slightly. "Didn't work for me..."  
  
Naruto's lipped thinned as he thought a moment.  
  
The answer was right there.  
  
Pulling his old worn goggles from underneath his furry jacket collar, he undid the strap and stripped it over his head. Looking at them fondly, he then made his choice, and grabbed the surprised girl's hand, and plopped them there.  
  
"... What do I do with this?" the girl replied, as she stared at the object in her hands, wondering if she should feel offended or something.  
  
"It's a present, idiot! I'm not good with words, but anyway, these made me smile a lot, so maybe they'll work for you!"  
  
She was still rotating the goggles in her hands, staring mutely at them. He sighed. This had better pay off his existing debt to her. Taking them from her hands, he placed them on her head, and tightened the straps just enough for them to rest on her forehead comfortably.  
  
She looked somewhat indignant as he took his hands off, and he laughed at the face she made. It was better than the eerie blank expression. Looking into a shop window, her face didn't know how to act at the sight of herself wearing the goggles.  
  
"'Tou-sama will not be pleased..."  
  
"So just take 'em off when you get home or something!" Naruto replied, as he bent down to look over her shoulder at the reflection in the window. Her eyes narrowed, as she loosened the straps and let the goggles hang around her neck.  
  
"I saw Hokage-sama's grandson wearing goggles this morning just like you used to. I don't want to look like him. But... I'll wear them anyway. Like my sister was wearing her head protector, I guess."  
  
"Must be nice to have a sister," Naruto murmured, thoughts drifting once more to the concept of something he was denied. Quickly cheering himself up because his present was accepted, he started to run ahead.  
  
"Hey you! Come on, or you'll be late for class! I got a ceremony to go to, and I didn't wake up this early just to miss it completely!"  
  
She almost raised a fist in anger, but opted to run in order to catch up. "My name isn't 'Hey you'! It's Hanabi! Hyuuga Hanabi!"  
  
"Whatever, kid!" he laughed, as he reached a hand out to scruffle her hair in merriment. She frowned back again, but there was a tiny, ever so tiny smile.  
  
Naruto saw it, but declined to admit he did. This really would be a day to remember. He just hoped the rest of the day would follow suit.

* * *

Notes: Another Naruto/Hanabi drabble. These are kind of fun. :3 Title doesn't fit... but I was never too good with those... 


	3. Rainy Thoughts

* * *

**SENSES  
  
RAINY THOUGHTS**  
  
By Elysium/Coca-Cola (pick any)

Disclaimers:  
Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It was a dark cloudy day when Hyuuga Hanabi found Uzumaki Naruto in the park. He was sitting under the protection of a tree, just... staring out into the air.  
  
Most of the people normally in the park had gone home, fearing for the rain, but she didn't mind the rain. The smell it made when it hit the hot ground on sunny days, and the way she could get drenched in under _three_ seconds...  
  
Even if she was all grown up inside, she still demanded to live her kid life as much as possible.  
  
Making sure there weren't any dumb adults around who would try to warn her to stay from that 'trouble boy', she sneaked up behind the tree where he was. It was pretty easy to do so, having been trained the moment she could walk. It was the same with most members of the Main House where it was decided from birth that they were born to be ninja. Any which were decided as such would be trained from the moment they could form the concept of 'ninja'.  
  
But then, she wasn't exactly complaining. It was the only life she had really known, so...  
  
Regardless, the idiot blond boy hadn't even noticed her. Maybe he was getting old or something.  
  
"Hey."  
  
No response. She frowned.  
  
"Hey, stupid!"  
  
"_WHAT_? WHO'S CALLIN' ME STUPI- oh, hey Hanabi-chan." He moved slightly to let her sit next to him. It wasn't really required, seeing as it was a big tree, but the thought counted. A bit. She sat down next to him, and looked up at his face. Pensive. Wistful. It meant he was doing really deep inner thinking. Like the _old_ adults did sometimes. She had often wondered why adults slowed down in their minds instead of living moment by moment like her and Naruto. And now it seemed Naruto was slowing in the head too. She envisioned a picture of a decrepid Naruto playing shogi with her father and shuddered at the image.  
  
"You're going old in the head, Naruto," she said, with a hint of dismay. She received a smack in the back of her head for her comment, and promptly returned a punch in his face.  
  
"I ain't getting old. I was just thinking."  
  
"See? Like those old people who think too much."  
  
"Idiot. I was just thinking of stuff that happened in my last mission."  
  
Her interest was piqued. She would be doing missions when she was old enough. She had sometimes listened to Hinata-neesan, but that was rare, because she felt sometimes that her elder sister was... well, scared by her presense. It made her chest inside feel funny and heavy, and it didn't feel nice at all, so in return, she would avoid her sometimes, just to avoid the weird sensation.  
  
"Then what happened? You told me before you left that it was a simple bodyguard position, right?"  
  
"Mm. Don't tell anyone, but the mission turned into a _super-A_ class mission, because we found out that the guy we were meant to be looking after was being hunted by other ninja."  
  
"That sounds exciting..."  
  
"Missing-Nin even showed up and everything. And then... well, they both ended up dying, but it wasn't fair at all. He was just like me..."  
  
There were things she wanted to ask, but she let Naruto finish.  
  
"... In the end, I learnt a lot of stuff. Dreams. Hopes. Shinobi. Tools. The pain of living... the reason to exist... bloodlines... hey, Hanabi, I never asked, but you're a Hyuuga. You got some sort of bloodlimit, don't you?"  
  
"I... yeah. How come?"  
  
"Do... do people get scared of you because of that?"  
  
She couldn't help but wrap her arms around her knees. She had noticed how most of her classmates seemed to admire her dispite being a year younger than everyone else, but underneath all the things they said, there was a underlining amount of fear. Her white pale eyes, always visible in every clanmember of the Hyuuga.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"That's just stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
A moment passed before he reached over to put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair gently. "I made a promise to myself to live my own ninja way, you know. I won't die without a dream." he said, with a fierce grin on his face. She could tell it was a bit forced though. One of these days, she'd get the full story from him.  
  
She leaned into him, and rested her head on his arm. It was warm.  
  
"Hokage, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She watched the rain fall underneath the shade of the leaves above with a pitter-patter sound. It was a nice feeling, being here like this. She sighed softly, and pulled away.  
  
"You smell of sweat. You need to get a shower."  
  
"Oh, shut up, brat." he muttered, trying awkwardly not to go ahead and sniff himself. He watched her stand up and push the dry leaves and loose dirt off her clothes. He got up himself and stretched, before watching the rain clear up a little. Perhaps there might be a rainbow.  
  
"You'd better go now before any adults see you with me."  
  
"I know, I know, you already said whatever about not wanting me to get in trouble. I still don't understand why they call you trouble..."  
  
She started to walk away, before turning her head back. "But Naruto-nii..."  
  
Naruto looked back from the direction he was walking in. "Hmm?"  
  
A mysterious smile was on her face. "What if I told you I _like_ trouble?"  
  
Naruto blinked as the small girl jumped off. "Crazy brat," he muttered to himself, as he started jumping through the trees, unaware that a smile was growing on his own face.

* * *

**Notes**: You know, I was never thinking of a NarutoHanabi pairing for this drabblefic until you people had to go mention it to me. Argh, the ideas that form...  
  
**Everyone who questioned age difference**: I swear it didn't start as a NarutoHanabi pairing fic! It's just moments and such at the moment, friendship stuff, right? (that's what I'll keep telling myself as things will probably heat up now...) Oh yes, I have one thing to say. In five years time, it won't look so bad, right? runs away Everyone is around writing NarutoOlderMan pairings and nobody complains at all! I knew yaoi overrules all taboos... :o  
  
**Everyone who likes NarutoHanabi concept**: Hey thanks! I wasn't sure how it would work out, but it seems to be going okay so far. I still need to draft in Naruto's followers, the Konohamaru Corps... and as someone stated, Hinata as well... maybe Sakura too. :3 As I said, this was meant to be some sort of friendship thing... but we'll see how it goes. No promises though!  
  
**A Reviewer**: Thanks for the more detailed review. Being that each chapter is written in the space of 30-50 minutes, with just a stream of conscious thought, I'm amazed that you liked it enough to comment on how bad it was. :) I hope you like chapter 3, at any rate.  
  
**FC3Suguishi**: You get a handcuffed Naruto in a locked cage for being the first reviewer. passes the cage keys to Rock Lee who promptly demonstrates his mad running skillz Gotta give the fox-boy a chance... :3 


End file.
